Field:
Lids and covers as well as dispatch of services using lids are discussed. Certain embodiments relating to a lid that is configured for various security, privacy, or health purposes.
Description of the Related Art:
Various lids for cups have been made. For example, lids for preventing splashing of a contained fluid are described. These lids have a wide variety of characteristics. For example, some lids are disposable lids that have a depressed area for receiving and containing foodstuff such as condiments. Other lids are more durable lids with a slit and vents or other device that permits a child to drink from the cup, while preventing the cup from spilling if the cup is accidentally overturned. Other lids can adhere to the rim of a container and permit only a straw to access the contents of the beverage container. Still further lids can provide both a spout for drinking and a funnel for adding condiments. Other lids are thin adhesive films that can be applied to the opening of a glass. Still further lids include printing. In short, there are a wide variety of lids.